One Foggy Christmas Eve
by Makkura Arashi
Summary: When 21 year old Sasuke gets drunk and climbs onto Santa's lap at the mall, he's in for a big surprise... SasuNaru. Yaoi. ONESHOT Minor Angst, more drama...


**Disclaimer: Itachi snuck away with me and we got caught. Now at gun point :I do not own Naruto or any of the characters...**

**Summary: When 21 year old Sasuke gets drunk and clambers onto Santa's lap at the mall, he's in for the biggest surprise of his life…! SasuNaru One shot.**

**Date: 24****th**** December 2007**

**A/N: This is just a one-shot romantic story. There are two parts…an important prologue type of thing and the time skip when he gets drunk. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. This story just came, so here it is! Please review and tell me what you think. **

**One Foggy Christmas Eve**

One could say it all began one foggy Christmas Eve, years ago. Uchiha Sasuke watched the fat red coated man who sat on his throne like chair guffawing. He was terribly excited to meet him; he had so many things to ask for…he knew this man could grant all his wishes. The nine year old kept his face expressionless…though his mother wouldn't scold him; he knew Uchiha's weren't to show stupid emotions like excitement. It had often been drilled into his head by his father. His mother on the other hand was smiling with sheer pleasure at the good job this Santa seemed to be doing. He knew his mother wouldn't tell on him…even though his father and brother told him Santa didn't exist, Sasuke still wanted to believe. After all, all his other wishes were granted on Christmas day.

Behind them in the line, Sasuke spied a small boy of about eight holding onto a brown haired man's hand. The little boy grinned at Sasuke, the strange whisker marks giving him a slightly feral look. "Hello…aren't you dying to see Santa? What are you going to ask him for, eh?"

Who knew that those words would stick in his mind forever? Sasuke nodded, still keeping his face blank. "Yes…I'm asking him to make me strong and cool just like aniki…"

Naruto smirked. "That's a stupid wish…this Santa can't make that wish come true…he's not the real one. The real one in the North Pole can make anything happen…I sent him a letter ages ago! Hah! You'll be too late now!" Even though he did feel sympathy for the dark haired boy, the crueller child side of him which wanted to triumph over the other got the better of him.

"This is the real one! And he'll make it happen!" Sasuke protested, even though disappointment was filling every pore of his being. Watching Naruto shake his head, that obnoxious smile still on his face suddenly made Sasuke vicious. "I've been a good boy; I have to get what I want! You're a liar!"

"You're stupid!"

And that was the last straw. Sasuke jumped at Naruto, bowling him over. The next thing their parents saw was a flurry of arms and legs. The mall authorities separated them and ushered them out of the mall. Neither of them getting to meet Santa. Both the kids glaring at each other heedless of their parent's scolding.

Sasuke was taken home and grounded by his mother, who faithfully refused to tell his father about the outing. Sasuke had fumed and cried about how he wanted to be like his brother, alone in the corner with nobody to hear him. The next day, Itachi had offered to give him a ride on his new racing bike and Sasuke had forgotten the anger of yesterday.

It was only when school reopened that Sasuke saw Naruto again. The boys had ignored and avoided each other, sitting at opposite ends of the classroom. Naruto with his buddies Kiba, Hinata, Shino and Shikamaru…Sasuke with Gaara the other rich boy loner at class. The flock of little girls always following Sasuke about, asking him to be their boyfriend in imitation of their older siblings bugged him making him antisocial. After all, the only one Sasuke wanted to be near was the bright blond who seemed to light up everyone's day with his jokes and entertaining nature.

On the days they fought, Sasuke went home in an unusually good mood. Little did he realise, that it as just the fact that he wanted to have some contact with the blond. He did realise that he wanted to be like the blond more than he waned to be like his aniki. In seventh grade, Sasuke finally got his buried wish and Naruto was assigned to him and Sakura to work on a project.

From then on, thing went differently. Though they fought like madmen when they interacted, the found that they were sticking up for each other a lot when it came to others. Rumours started spreading around school that it was the Uchiha's exclusive right to bad mouth Uzumaki…no one else could. And just like that…it turned to friendship.

For the next three years Naruto was found at Sasuke's house all day or vice-versa. Sakura who had by now grown some sense was the only one who was allowed into their fold. That was when it had happened. There had been a school dance organised for Christmas and the two boys had ended up going with Sakura and Hinata as their dates…just friendly dates everyone knew that.

Sasuke never forgot what followed. Him and Naruto at the parking lot, drinking beer and just hanging out after the dance. Naruto had stolen some from his foster father's stash and stowed it in the hedge near-by. Sasuke had thought Naruto looked more thoughtful than usual.

"You know what, Sasuke?"

The raven had turned to the blond with a raised eyebrow. "Hn?"

"You remember that wish you made all those years ago? The one about being as cool as your brother…?" Naruto waited for the nod and then continued. "Well Santa gave you better…you're loads cooler…"

Sasuke had blushed, unable to hold it back at short notice. He'd turned to Naruto, eye wide, enjoying the rush of emotion the compliment gave him. Then a thought struck him. "What did you write Santa for, Naruto?"

Naruto sighed and looked away. "I asked for parents…" It was well known that Naruto and his foster father didn't get along. Pein was a creep and Sasuke hated it when he was around…it didn't matter that the man did put a roof over Naruto's head.

It was one of the few times between best friends, when nothing can be said. So Sasuke stayed silent. Naruto checked his watch. "I should get going…Pein will kill me if I don't get back now!" He turned to Sasuke only to find their noses inches apart. Naruto tilted his head on instinct, unable to break eye contact with the Uchiha. Leaning forward the blond captured the rich boy's lips in a soft kiss, they lips meshing together. And for Sasuke, just for a moment the world stood still. Then the warmth was gone, Naruto had slid off the concrete wall they sat on and left with a quick 'I'll see you later then!'

What about Sasuke? Sasuke had spent half an hour just sitting there staring into space, trying to figure out if Uchiha's were allowed to spontaneously combust from happiness…

Unfortunately for Sasuke…a few hours later his world turned upside down. His brother was arrested for the murder of his father and given a life sentence for associating with a neighbourhood smuggling ring. His mother joined a mental institution after her nervous breakdown and Pein the ring leader was killed in a fight. As for Naruto, Sasuke never saw him again…

* * *

**6 years later…**

Uchiha Sasuke, the last _sane_ surviving member of the Uchiha clan and Konoha's billionaire was sure of one thing. He was drunk…unfortunately though he was undeniably powerful; he could never hold his drink. Parties like these, always ended with a drunk and unstable Uchiha. Not that anyone ever paid heed to it, all his fan-girls wanted him intoxicated so they could bend him to their will.

Fortunately for Sasuke, Gaara paid heed. He hustled Sasuke outside and ordered him to go home. he couldn't escort the Uchiha personally as he did in these situations as his boyfriend Neji had just arrived from a few months abroad and would throw a hissy-fit if Gaara was absent from his side. "Go home…"

Sasuke had considered this and ended up deciding to walk. He couldn't walk in a straight line if his life depended up on it, but felt inclined to try. It as always at times like these that Sasuke thought of Naruto. Well he kind of always thought of Naruto, but it seemed so much clearer now. The blond hair, the smile, those blue eyes…the kiss. Belatedly, Sasuke realised he was going a direction opposite that of his house.

On his way he spotted the mall. All the lights were on and people were still going to and fro. It was still kind of early, but the party had started at five, plenty of time for him to get wasted. The mall…that sparked Sasuke interest. Stumbling in he made his way by memory to where the Santa usually sat. He'd stopped going to the man so long ago…and Christmas had lost its cheer anyway six years ago.

He finally reached Santa, who seemed to be waving off the last kid in the line. Just as the man was about to get up, Sasuke stumbled forward. "Wait, wait…Santa…wait…"

The Santa, who had just been about to get up, sat down again. The store manager watched helplessly…no one could throw a billionaire out, no matter how eccentric they got.

Sasuke still stumbling at full tilt, somehow got up the steps and scrambled onto Santa's lap. Wrapping his arms around the surprised Santa's neck, he mumbled. "Ask me what I want."

The Santa grunted and then proceeded to do as he asked. "Ho Ho ho ho, Merry Christmas…have you been a good boy?"

Sasuke nodded, tiredly. "I have…" his voice came out small and sorta childlike.

Santa smiled, a great big smile. "Then what do you want for Christmas, boy?"

Sasuke pondered a bit and then buried his head in Santa's shoulder. "I want things to go back to the way they were…get me Naruto…" tears burned his eyes, but he didn't let them fall, instead welcoming the darkness that came as he passed out. Just before he went completely, he caught sight of familiar blond hair peeking out from under the wig.

Signalling for the manager to close the mall, the Santa stood up. Pulling off his hat and wig, he let his blond tresses burst out. Hefting the unconscious Uchiha onto his back, he grinned at the manager. "It's ok, Kotetsu-san…he can come with me. I know him. And don't worry I won't kidnap him or anything."

The manager nodded. Naruto moved to the exit and stopped a moment. "Keep it quiet, or Uchiha will have your balls, sir."

* * *

His head pounded like a thousand elephants had stampeded over it. He forced them open feeling an attack of nausea overwhelm him. He looked around wondering where he was, but desperately decided that could wait for later. Finding that a bathroom was attached to the room, he ran in, almost plunging his head into the toilet bowl. As he heaved the first load into the toilet, a pair of cool hands arrived to ease, the pain with one at his back and one holding his head.

Sasuke was too busy retching to even wonder who it was. Then he finished, beginning to take big gulps from the water bottle handed to him, when he looked up to meet the haunting blue eyes from his past. "Naruto…?"

The blond smiled down at him. "Hey Sasuke…long time no see…"

A cry of rage broke through the room and Sasuke lunged at Naruto tackling him. Another flurry of fists ensued interspersed with yells of "asshole where have you been?" "You left without telling me!" "Stop hitting me Sasuke!" "Teme, I'll give you a punch to shut you up!"

Finally they stopped, about half an hour later still panting. It wasn't pretty; Naruto was on the bottom with a bruise forming on his jaw, Sasuke's stomach hurt where it had been knee-ed and the faint smell of his morning's puke stained he air. But it was all either of them could want after years of separation.

"Thank you for the welcome, bastard. You're getting better at it. First you puke in my toilet and then you beat me up!" Naruto grinned.

Sasuke lost himself just watching that grin. He sighed and let himself fall onto Naruto, resting his head against the cold floor, ignoring the 'Oof' from the blond. "Where have you been all this while?"

"Maybe we can clean up first? It's a long story…"

They finished brushing their teeth and moved to the small kitchen and dining that Naruto had. Making some strong cinnamon and cream coffee, Naruto turned on the radio. "Well, I don't know where to begin…"

"At the beginning, dobe…" Sasuke seemed to like sounding clichéd all of a sudden.

"Well, I went home that night, only to find Pein in a panic. He was mumbling things about getting caught…well you know that he headed that bloody smuggling ring don't you?" Naruto sighed. "He wanted to get away and for some reason he didn't want to leave me behind. I think he thought I knew something…so he got one of his lackey's Deidara to take me to Suna."

Naruto set the mug down in front of Sasuke. "I had no say in the matter, though I did fight him about it. It ended in Deidara gagging me and dumping me into his car. Only you see, Pein didn't count on this rival gang called 'Sound' to make their move. We gotten past many towns and were almost at the Konoha-Suna border, when they caught up. I don't remember much of it, but I did almost get caught in the cross-fire. Well it isn't all that dramatic; I was able to get away, while all the shit was going…un-hero like I know…but anyway. I found myself in town miles away from Konoha with no money on me. A few nights of sleeping on the pavement made me decide to get a job…so I did and then I put myself through the last few years of high school there. I got back to Konoha recently…and got that Santa job as part-time while I went scouting for any roles…I'm trying to become an actor…"

Sasuke remained silent. Then finally, he said. "But Naruto…why didn't you come back to Konoha once you had money? Why haven't you even contacted me?"

Naruto sat down beside him on the couch and decided no to look at him. "Well, I saw what happened with Itachi and Pein. I thought you'd be angry…maybe you'd think I was somehow involved. I mean honestly, all this as going on right beneath my nose and I couldn't do anything about it….I mean I didn't even know! I mean it seems like it's my entire fault…what happened with your family and all…I'm really sorry…"

Sasuke slapped his head. "You really are a dobe…how could you have done anything, dobe? You disappearing pissed me off even more. I didn't even know if you were dead or alive…I had no one to go to…I spent ages searching for you."

"Well yeah. I had thought I'd avoid you some more at least until I worked up the nerve to see you. So imagine my surprise when a drunken Uchiha clambers onto my lap asking for me…actually, you know what it made my day." Naruto laughed, spoiling the sombre mood that had enveloped them.

A soft Indonesian song by (guess who?) a band called Peter Pan, thrummed through the radio. It set the mood again, as the two stared off lost in their own worlds of memories and their years apart.

_I'm saying it beautifully, honestly, that my heart is empty _

_It is as if wound is approaching it_

_You give me a different feeling, maybe I'm wrong_

_To recognize it. What I feel is love_

Sasuke set his mug down turning to Naruto. "You know what dobe?"

The blond finished the last of his coffee and turned to him. "Hm?" He squawked a little undignified-ly as Sasuke leaned over him. "We have a lot of unfinished business…"

_But my heart always glorify/elevate you_

_Excessively elevating you, always _

"Like what?" Naruto couldn't help that it came out as a whisper.

_You broke my heart, breaks it again_

_You broke my heart to look at you_

_You light up my soul, dim it again_

_You broke my heart to look at you_

Sasuke bent down and kissed him softly, slowly deepening it into a passionate kiss. Naruto tasted like the cinnamon coffee they'd just drunk. The blond let out a soft whimper, before his lips were captured once more. They broke apart looking at each other, drowning in these feelings of relief and solace they found in each other. Sasuke never remembered feeling this peaceful.

_But my heart always glorify/elevate you_

_Excessively elevating you, always _

_Making me fall down and fall down again_

_Making me feel things that is not happening_

_All the best and that have passed_

_All that stop without me ending it_

_You make me fall down and fall down again_

_You make me feel things that is not happening_

_All the best and that have passed_

_All that stop without me ending it_

They kissed for a few more minutes. Sasuke let his hands roam Naruto's body, before letting him move upwards and rest in the blond's hair. Naruto arched just a little bit and let his hands fall onto Sasuke back. And then suddenly they were hugging….holding on like they'd never let go of each other.

_But my heart always glorify/elevate you_

_Excessively elevating you, always _

_You broke my heart, I can't hold on any longer_

_You broke my heart to look at you_

_You light up my soul, dim it again_

_You broke my heart to look at you_

"Sasuke…do you mind, if we take this a bit slow? I'm not really going anywhere you know…" Naruto asked in a small but satisfied voice.

"You bet you aren't." Sasuke smiled lazily, a proper really smile no holds barred. "I'm even buying you a collar with my address on it, incase you get lost again."

Naruto laughed. "You can try bastard. Now let's just cuddle and sleep. I'm tired… you're a heavy ass to carry up the stairs…"

Sasuke pushed him off the couch which ensued in another fight. "I'm never letting you go, dobe…"

"I'm all ready running, Sasuke…" Naruto yelled and got rugby tackled by the rich boy.

"Merry Christmas dobe…"

"Merry Christmas, Teme…"

And somewhere in the North Pole, Santa guffawed, pleased with his good deeds. And life went on.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yes I' wondering where the actual angst got to, but I'm in a soft, mushy romantic mood, so bear with me please. Hope you liked it, I just wanted to write a good corny romance story. **

**YAOI…I know there isn't any sex, but I wanted it that way…**

**Now it can be SasuNaru or NaruSasu!**

**SONG: the song was Ku Katakan Dengan Indah by Peter Pan. It can be downloaded at www(.)arifinpage(.)tk I love it!**

**Itachi and I wish you a merry Christmas, have good hols people! **


End file.
